Pour toi, j'endurerais tout
by Lou999
Summary: OS Duo n'aurait jamais du prendre un verre avec cet étrange garçon. Car le secret de celui ci va mettre sa vie en danger.


Titre : Pour toi, j'endurerais tout

Auteur : Lou 999

Style : OS vampirique.

Série : Gundam Wing

Couple : Heero x Duo

Disclamer : Ba non, même la papa Noël il a pas pu mes les donner ! Et malgré l'avènement d'une nouvelle année, ils ne m'appartiendront toujours pas !

Histoire : Duo n'aurait jamais du croiser le regarde de ce beau garçon au yeux cobalts. Ni prendre un verre avec lui car cela va mettre sa vie en danger…

Petite note : Voici une petite fic faite pour Yami-Rose Aka. J'espère qu'elle te plaira Bye

Pour toi, j'endurerais tout…

Duo l'avait remarqué au moment même où il passait la porte d'entrée du bar. « Il », était un garçon d'environs 25 ans aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Ce qui avait immédiatement attiré l'américain était la magnifique couleur des yeux de cet inconnu. Ils étaient cobalts, hésitants entre un bleu envoûtant et un gris mystérieux. Duo suivit le nouvel arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe au bar puis reporta son attention sur ses amis, juste à temps pour entendre la question d'Hilde.

Duo, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

Il s'agissait d'une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux violets et courts. A sa diagonale et donc à côté de Duo, une jeune homme blond eut un sourire.

Je crois plutôt que son attention était mobilisée ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Duo ?

Euh… T'as raison Quatre. Excusez-moi.

Le quatrième garçon qui formait le groupe était silencieux et possédait un calme olympien. Il se trouvait aux côtés de Hilde, en face de Quatre, le petit blondinet aux yeux bleu. Tout une partie de son visage était caché par une mèche brune et l'on ne voyait bien souvent que l'un de ses yeux verts. Il répondait au prénom de Trowa.

Quatre : C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi. Il est plutôt mignon.

Visiblement, l'arabe avait parfaitement suivit le regard de Duo et avait aussi remarquer l'arrivée du garçon, bien qu'il ait déjà Trowa dans sa vie.

Duo : Il a des ces yeux… C'est incroyable !

Trowa : Justement, ils te regardent…

Le natté dévia très légèrement son regard et tomba effectivement sur les prunelles cobalts. Il eut d'abord un sentiment de danger puis étonnamment, il se perdit dedans, comme aspiré par cette couleur si peu commune. Cependant, le moment magique ce brisa quand le serveur vint demander au bel inconnu ce qu'il désirait boire. Duo retomba sur terre avec brusquerie et ne pu s'empêcher le reste de la soirée de jeter des regards discrets au jeune homme. Et cela dura un bon bout de temps. Il semblaient s'examiner du coin de l'œil mais ne faisaient pour aller vers l'autre.

Hilde : Bien, il serait peu être temps qu'on rentre…

Quatre : Tu as raison, on travaille tous demain. Duo ?

Duo : Hum… ? Ah non, je vais rester encor un peu.

Le blondinet lui fit un sourire entendu puis se leva, imité par son amant et Hilde. Duo se retrouva donc seul avec son verre vide. Néanmoins, il ne le resta pas très longtemps car il vit le garçon se lever et venir vers lui.

Je peux m'assoire ?

Le natté hocha la tête et le regarda faire sans un mot. Comme il le pensait, il était plus petit que lui et d'origine asiatique. Il avait des traits plutôt fins pour un garçon et une peau un peu pâle. Mais il restait toujours ses yeux. Duo ne savait comment les définir et expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en les voyant. C'est comme s'il était submergé par des vagues de sentiments contradictoires.

Euh… Duo Maxwell, enchanté.

Heero.

Et bien, s'il était mignon et au goût de l'américain, il n'en demeurait pas moins très peu loquace. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le garçon de continuer à tenter de le faire parler et au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il en savait un peu plus. Heero était d'origine japonaise mais n'ayant plus de famille là bas, voyageait un peu partout. Quand 2h du matin sonna, le garçon fut bien obliger de se résoudre à dormir.

Je te raccompagne si tu veux…

La proposition toucha l'américain qui s'empressa d'accepter. La présence de Heero lui était très agréable et il avait même l'impression de rêver. Ils sortirent donc tous les 2 après avoir payé bien entendu et s'engouffrèrent dans le dédale de rues, Duo les guidant.

Heero : Tu habites seul ?

Duo : Oui. Jusqu'à l'âge de 18 ans, j'ai grandis dans un orphelinat. Après je suis parti. J'ai acheté une petite maison dans un coin tranquille…

Heero : Une maison ? Ce n'est pourtant pas donné dans le coin.

Duo : C'est vrai. Mais mon travail me le permet.

Heero : A ton âge ? Tu ne dois pourtant avoir que 26 ou 28 ans.

L'américain lui fit un sourire.

Duo : 26… Disons que j'ai eu de la chance. Mais et toi, t'as mon âge aussi, non ?

Etrangement, le japonais fronça les sourcils un instant.

Heero : On peut dire ça.

Duo : Et comment tu gagnes ta vie ?

Heero : Comme ci, comme ça… Disons que je suis très bon en informatique.

Duo : Ah… Heero, je peux te poser une question ?

Le natté s'était arrêté pour regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

Heero : Tu peux, mais je ne promets pas d'y répondre.

Duo : Ben euh… Pourquoi es-tu venu vers moi ce soir ?

Heero : Tes yeux.

Duo amusé : Ah ? C'est marrant, les tiens aussi m'ont intrigués.

Il voulu faire un petit sourire mais les doigts de Heero se posant sur son menton afin de l'obliger à relever la tête l'en empêcha. De nouveau, son instinct le mit en garde, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Heero : Bleu, c'est courant. Mais je n'avais jamais vu des prunelles violettes…

Ils se fixèrent longuement, Duo plongeant à nouveau dans cet océan bleu qui semblait l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement alors que Heero paraissait ne rien ressentir.

Duo : Euh… Heero… Je… Di moi, tu es… Tu es gay ?

Le natté parvint avec difficulté à détacher ses yeux de ceux de son compagnon et quand enfin, il y réussit, il détourna légèrement la tête afin de ne pas avoir nouveau ce problème. Heero ne sembla pas s'en soucier outre mesure.

Heero : Je ne fais pas de différence entre hommes et femmes. Quand quelque chose me plaît, je ne vais pas à l'encontre de ce que je ressens.

La réponse parut soulager Duo qui eut un sourire et reprit sa marche.

Duo : Tu as sans doute raison, le mieux est de faire comme on le sens. Viens, c'est par ici.

Ils reprirent donc leur marche. Heero n'était visiblement pas le genre à être surprit par quelque chose. Il était très mûr pour son âge et Duo pensa que cela était du à ses nombreux voyage. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du garçon et après avoir croisé un groupe étrange, Duo s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Duo : Ben voilà… C'est chez moi… Euh… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagner.

Heero : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Duo : Bon… Euh…

Alors qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi dire, Duo fixa son compagnon. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard et aussitôt, toutes pensées s'échappèrent de la tête de Duo, même le décor autour disparut, ne laissant libre champ qu'à Heero. La suite se perdit comme dans un rêve.

Le lendemain matin :

Le réveil qui hurlait le réveilla à 7h pile. Il ouvrit molasse ment les yeux et bailla alors qu'il s'étirait. Il était crevé et avait un de ces maux de tête. Que diable s'était-il donc passé hier soir ? Il chercha a ré organisé ses souvenir mais il était apparent qu'ils lui en manquait de nombreux.

_Hum… Hier soir… On était au bar, avec Quatre, Trowa et Hilde… Ah oui, ce garçon, Heero… C'est bizarre, j'arrive pas à bien me souvenir de son visage… Il m'a raccompagné et… ? Le trou, j'me souviens plus…_

Il se leva avec beaucoup de mal et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Tout était visiblement normal. En sortant de sous la couette, il remarqua, enfin, qu'il était toujours habillé.

C'est bizarre… J'aurais trop bu ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je me souviens pas de grand-chose… HUmmmMM…

Toit en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, il retira ses vêtements, les envoyant bouler dans un coin. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde devant le miroir, constatant qu'il était beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'origine ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses cernes.

Bon aller… Si je me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard… Visiblement, à part avoir bu un peu trop, j'ai rien fait hier… J'espère que Heero ne m'a pas prit pour un alcoolique… D'ailleurs, je sais même pas si je vais le revoir… Il me semble que j'aimerais bien pourtant…

Une fois les idées remises un peu plus au clair et le petit déjeuné prit, Duo s'habilla et se prépara à aller à son travail. Il remarqua juste à temps que la fenêtre de son bureau était étrangement ouverte et alla la fermer. Puis il attrapa donc son manteau et ses clés et sortit. Dehors, l'hiver était là, couvrant le de son manteau neigeux. Il ne faisait pas froid du tout pourtant le soleil ne perçait pas et l'obscurité était majoritairement présente, même à 8h. Il fut pile poile à 8h15 à son travail et retrouva un peu plus tard Quatre et Trowa, qui travaillaient avec lui.

Quatre : Bonjour Duo ! Alors ta fin de soirée ?

Duo : Hum… ? Euh… Ba en fait… Je crois que ça c'est bien passé

Trowa : Tu crois ?

L'américain eut une petite grimace.

Duo : Ben en fait… C'est l'impression qu'il me reste. En réalité, j'arrive plus trop à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Quatre inquiet : Mais tu… T'as rien fais d'inconsidéré ?

Duo : Visiblement, non. J'ai du boire un peu trop. Heero, c'est son prénom, m'a raccompagner mais y'a rien eut d'autre… Enfin, je pense. Je me suis réveillé seul et l'appartement fermé à clé de l'intérieur.

Quatre : La prochaine fois, fais bien attention !

Duo : Oui…

Trowa : T'as une petite mine.

Duo : Chui fatigué ! Manque de sommeil très certainement.

Après ce petit moment de discussion, les 3 garçons se décidèrent enfin à se mettre à leur travail. Il entrèrent dans leur zone sécurisée ou ils travaillaient sur des nouveaux modèles d'avion et de voiture pour l'armée. Le reste de la journée s'écoula donc très rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de ne rien faire. Comme tous les vendredi, Duo partit le dernier, vers 20h alors que la nuit s'était déjà installée sur la ville. Il eut la nette impression que quelqu'un le suivait pourtant à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat. Il rentra donc chez lui tranquillement et se prépara à manger. Il était devant la télévision quand on sonna à sa porte. Il se leva de son canapé et alla ouvrir la porte. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les yeux bleus et aux cheveux longs et blonds. Duo le regarda avec une surprise non feinte et avant qu'il ne puisse demander à l'illustre inconnu ce qu'il désirait, il entre aperçu un mouvement sur sa gauche et un homme se jeta sur lui. A 2 contre 1, vous pensez bien qu'il n'avait nullement l'avantage et bien entendu, il fut battu. Il se retrouva avec un coton appuyé sur la bouche, une odeur de chloroforme se répandant dans ses poumons. Il chercha à se débattre encore tant qu'il le pouvait, mais les 2 hommes le maintenaient fermement et bientôt il sentit ses forces le quitter et perdit connaissance sans avoir eut le temps de crier. Personne ne vit ce qui se passait car personne n'était dans les parages.

Un peu plus tard, quand seule la lune et les étoiles éclairent la ville :

C'est de l'eau bien glacée qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant les gouttes froides dégouliner le long de son visage et fixa les 3 silhouettes qui se tenaient devant lui, en contre jour de la lampe. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était attaché sur une chaise, les bras maintenus en arrière

Le voilà réveillé…

Duo restait muet comme une tombe, regardant les contours des silhouettes pour tenter de deviner leur appartenance. Il reconnaissait vaguement celle de l'homme blond, mais il lui était inconnu et il devait également y avoir celle de l'asiatique au regard noir, inconnu au bataillon aussi. Il n'en restait donc plus qu'une qu'il aurait pu connaître.

Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer alors…

Malheureusement, il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, qui provenait de son inconnu. Il avait pourtant une excellente mémoire mais il ne l'identifiait pas. Il devait donc exclure la possibilité que ces hommes soient des connaissances très éloignées.

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Devant, ce qui visiblement devait être de l'impudence, l'asiatique s'avança et lui asséna un puissant coup de poings sur la mâchoire. Duo sentit le choc se répandre dans son visage alors que sa lèvre supérieure se déchirait légèrement et se mettait à suinter. Il releva la tête avec colère, le regard noir et foudroya son bourreau.

Duo : Sale brute !

L'homme s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau, mais l'intervention du blondinet aux cheveux longs l'arrêta.

Wufei, arrêtes ! Il faut qu'il parle, pas qu'il est la mâchoire brisée !

Le natté eut un frisson mais le dit Wufei reprit.

C'est un calice ! Il doit être résistant.

Peu importe.

L'intervention du troisième mit fin à la dispute naissante et Duo en conçut une peur paralysante.

Ecoute mon grand, t'as le choix. Soit tu le balances, soit… tu souffres.

Je sais même pas de quoi vous voulez parler !!!! Balancer qui ?

On t'as vu hier alors ne fais pas l'innocent !

Soudain, Duo se rappela la scène de la veille, avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui. Ils avaient croisé un groupe étrange qui leur avait jeté des regards un peu haineux.

Je rentrais chez moi, hier. En quoi cela vous dérange ?

Un coup de pied lui coupa le souffle et du lui fêler des côtes. L'américain poussa un gémissement et cracha un instant du sang. La réponse ne devait pas être celle attendue.

Où est le nosfératus ?

Le… quoi… ?

Le vampire, si tu préfère.

Le natté leur jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Se moquaient-ils de lui ?

Mais… De quoi vous parlez ?

Le garçon avec toi. Il vit où ?

J'en sais rien, je venais de le rencontrer.

Vraiment ? Et tu laisses souvent des inconnus pénétrer chez toi ?

Non… Non… je…

Le garçon fronça les sourcil, apparemment perdu dans ce que disaient ses tyrans.

Je… Il n'est pas entré… Enfin, je crois.

Hum… Tu ne te souviens plus…

Mais non, il ment ! S'il est toujours en vie, c'est que le vampire l'a bien voulu ! C'est un calice !!!!!

Le garçon aux chevaux aussi noir que la nuit fit quelques pas et passa la main dans les cheveux de Duo pour lui tirer la tête en arrière. L'américain fut bien obliger d'obtempérer et se retrouva avec le souffle limité. Wufei plia le buste pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui de leur prisonnier.

Ne nous prend pas pour des cons ! Et ça, c'est quoi ?

D'un mouvement sec, il découvrit son cou et passa un doigt dessus, faisant frissonner Duo.

Ca ne se voit presque pas, mais tu as 2 petites marques juste là…

Quand il repassa dessus en en parlant, l'américain sentit une nouvelle fois des tremblements. Il déglutit péniblement.

Je… Vois… p…pas de… quoi… vous parlez…

Je vais t'expliquer alors…

Le grand blond tourna autour de lui puis revint se placer aux côté de l'illustre inconnu.

Les marques proviennent de la morsure d'un vampire. Afin de garder son calice en vie, il peut les refermer mais malgré tout, la peau est toute neuve et donc plus rose. Elle est aussi plus sensible…

J'y… comprends toujours… rien…

L'asiatique relâcha violemment la pression sur la tête de Duo et donna un grand coup de pieds dans la chaise.

Arrête de mentir ! On t'a vu avec lui. On vous a vu entrer !!

Je ne le connais pas !!!!! Il m'a juste abordé dans un bar.

Mais c'est que…

Attends Wufei… Je pense qu'il dit la vérité. T'as pas de chance, mon pauvre, le vampire s'est bien fichu de toi… Laisse moi deviner, tu te souviens pas de grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Le natté tiqua puis reporta son attention sur celui qui avait parlé.

Oui, c'est ça… Il s'est servit de toi et s'il t'a laissé en vie, c'est qu'il compte le refaire. Un vampire ne laisse pas de personne susceptible de l'identifier. Il va revenir et cette fois, peut être bien qu'il te tuera…

Non !!!!

Alors dis nous, tous ce que tu sais.

… Andrew… C'est son prénom…

Mauvaise réponse !

Le chinois lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, obligeant Duo à se plier mais néanmoins il ne poussa pas de cri. Il se contenta de relever la tête, un filet de sang glissant sur son menton.

D'accord… Heero… C'est Heero qu'il s'appelle.

Vraiment.

Oui ! C'est du moins… Ce qu'il m'a dit… Il voyage de pays en pays et vient d'arriver dans le notre…

Il y eut un éclair, faisant peur au natté et une lame apparut juste au niveau de son cou. Duo tenta de reculer la tête mais une main puissante lui bloqua le passage. Il vit un regard de fou se poser sur lui.

T'as intérêt à pas nous mentir…

C… C'est… C'est la vérité ! Je vous le promets !!!!

Dans quel bar ?

Le… Le maryland…

L'américain déglutit avec peine, regardant ces kidnappeurs avec une lueur de peur. Le maryland était un bar gay très connu dans cette ville et il y avait beaucoup de passage.

Je vois… C'est parfait, tu vois…

La lame se retira de sa gorge et il poussa un soupire de satisfaction. Visiblement, cette fois, personne ne remettait en doute la véracité de ses paroles et tous croyaient en ce beau mensonge.

Zeck, occupes-toi de lui.

Le natté sursauta alors que celui qui semblait être le chef tournait les talons et s'en allait. Le couteau de Wufei changea de main et s'approcha un peu trop de Duo, qui commença à bouger dans tous les sens.

Non !! Non !!!! Je vous ais dis ce que je savais !!!

Oui. Mais tu nous as vu… Nous sommes des chasseurs de vampires, et nul ne doit pouvoir nous identifier.

Je ne dirais rien… pitié !!!

Au moment où il fermait les yeux et que la lame émettait un rayon argenté sur sa peau, il y eut un énorme vacarme. L'américain ouvrit les paupières pour découvrir Heero un peu plus loin, la porte brisé en 2 et presque sortit de ses gons.

Heero : Bonsoir…

Il se jeta sur l'inconnu qui était le plus proche de lui et planta ses crocs violemment dans sa gorge. Il y eut un petit cri puis ce ne fut que des bruits incompréhensibles et enfin, l'homme tomba à terre lourdement.

Treize !!!!

Le blondinet regarda avec haine le vampire puis passa derrière Duo et glissa son couteau sous sa gorge, comme pour faire du chantage. Néanmoins, devant la vitesse inimaginable de Heero, il se retrouva la main vide, le vampire derrière lui et la gorge emprisonnée dans ses crocs. Wufei qui demeurait jusque là immobile partit en courant mais il fut vite rattraper par la créature de la nuit qui ne fit qu'une bouchée de lui. Il revint ensuite vers Duo, en état de choc.

Tu… Tu… Tu… es…

Un vampire, oui…

L'américain aurait voulu fuir mais le regard pénétrant de son compagnon le prit de court et il se retrouva encore dans une sorte de transe. Il sentit qu'on défaisait ses liens puis se retrouva dans les bras du garçon. Ce dernier affermit sa prise sur lui puis décrocha son regard de celui du natté. Aussitôt, ce dernier retrouva ses complets esprits.

Tu les…

Ils sont vivants…

Comme l'américain tentait de se débattre pour s'échapper de ses bras, le vampire serra un peu plus sa prise, le faisait grimacer de douleur.

Lâches-moi !!!!

Et que ferais-tu ? Dans ton état, tu es incapable de retourner chez toi, surtout que c'est loin…

Pou… Pourquoi tu m'as aidé… ?

Je voulais te laisser mourir mais… finalement, t'es intéressant. Pourquoi avoir mentit ?

Laisses-moi !!!!

De nouveau, envahit par la peur, Duo gigota dans tous les sens, oubliant ses douleurs. De ce fait, il fut remit sur ses pieds par le vampire mais celui-ci le garda prisonnier en lui maintenant fortement les poignets.

Cesse de te débattre sinon je m'occupe de toi !

La menace eut l'effet escompter et Duo arrêta tous mouvements. Il n'en eut qu'un quand le visage du vampire s'approcha un peu trop près du sien et il ferma les yeux.

Non !!!!

Malheureusement, il est connu qu'un vampire ait plus de force qu'un simple mortel et Duo ne pu rien tenter quand il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche et glissa sa langue pour frôler celle de son prisonnier. Duo sentit une vague de chaleur naître au creux de son ventre et se propager dans sa poitrine alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Quand Heero le brisa, l'américain poussa involontairement un soupir.

Je te ramène chez toi…

Et de nouveau, les pieds de Duo quittèrent le sol et il se retrouva dans les bras de son sauveur. Le garçon se laissa cette fois faire, comme calmé par l'échange.

Le lendemain : 

C'est la lumière du jour qui le réveilla. Il grimaça aussitôt et se releva avec grand mal. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Son torse avait été bandé soigneusement empêchant la douleur de trop se faire ressentir. Il se leva, remarquant qu'il portait son bas de pyjama et se dirigea vers la cuisine tentant de comprendre.

Tu as pas trop mal ?

La voix platonique le fit sursauter et il se tourna pour voir Heero dans le fauteuil au salon. Il le regardait des ses magnifiques yeux cobalts, un calme incroyable émanant de lui. Duo recula légèrement en souvenant de sa nature vampirique.

Euh… no… non.

Sally a dit qu'il te fallait quelques semaines de repos.

Sa… lly ?

Une amie médecin. C'est elle qui t'a soigné.

Le vampire se leva et s'approcha de Duo sans se soucier de chacun des pas en arrière du garçon. Il arriva néanmoins à sa hauteur, façon de parler puis qu'il est un peu plus petit que lui à cause de ses origines japonaises.

Tu as peur ?

Oui…

Le natté avait tourné la tête afin d'éviter le regard du vampire. Celui-ci eut un petit rire.

Si je l'avais voulu, tu serais déjà mort…

A… Alors pourquoi ?

Je te l'ais dis, je te trouve intéressant. Tu me plais et tu ne seras qu'à moi…

L'américain sursauta une nouvelle fois.

Tu prends ce que tu veux, quand tu veux… C'est ça… ?

Je suis un vampire… Qui m'en empêcherait ?

Tu as bu mon sang ?

Exact… Il est très bon…

Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Je ne t'ais pas donner l'autorisation.

Oh ? Alors… Il faut que je demande. Tu accepterais ?

Je…

Je peux boire ton sang ?

Non !

Le vampire posa ses doigts sur le menton du garçon et l'obligea à lui faire face. Duo ferma les yeux puis sentant les lèvres du garçon se coller doucement aux siennes, se laissa docilement faire. Il entre ouvrit un peu les lèvres, permettant à la langue de son sauveur de s'infiltrer. Une boule prit forme dans le ventre de l'américain et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, il lui répondit avec fougue. Quand le baiser prit fin, Duo fixa le vampire, si proche de lui.

Si tu as peur, pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ?

Je… euh… Je ne sais pas…

Le réponse lui valu un sourire amusé de la part de son interlocuteur qui déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

Dès que tu seras sur pieds, passes au bar…

Ne laissant pas le temps à Duo de répondre, il disparut de sa vue et s'en alla de la maison, laissant Duo seul.

Il se passa plus de 3 semaines avant que Duo ne fût totalement remit. 3 semaines durant lesquelles il retourna dans sa tête le problème de Heero. Il lui manquait. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, il se prenait souvent à rêver des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier cette histoire ? Il décida donc de retourner là où il avait rencontré Heero la première fois. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de le trouver en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux châtain. Etrangement, la vision de Heero prenant un verre avec cette femme lui porta un coup et il partit du bar avant même d'avoir été voir son sauveur. Ce dernier l'aperçut vaguement dans le miroir.

Zut. Excuses-moi Sally, je dois te laisser.

Ah ? Très bien.

Il se leva d'un bond et partit à la poursuite de l'américain, le rattrapant rapidement.

Duo ! Duo, attends !

Le natté s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, les yeux remplit de larmes et rageur.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fiches moi la paix !

Il repartit de plus belle mais la main du vampire tirant sur son épaule le força à faire volte face. Des larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

Duo s'il te plaît, laisse moi m'expliquer.

Y'a rien à expliquer. Comment ais-je pu croire qu'un vampire avait des sentiments ? Moi qui m'inquiétais…

Mais c'est Sally ! Elle vient souvent au bar. Qu'est-ce que tu as cru !

La réponse eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour Duo qui tenta de calmer ses pleurs. Les mains de Heero se posèrent sur ses joues et il enleva de ces pouces, les larmes qui coulaient.

Tu as tiré des mauvaises conclusions. Sally sait ce que je suis, c'est pour ça que je peux discuter avec elle sans problème. Il lui arrive même parfois de me fournir du sang. Tu étais jaloux… ?

L'américain sentit ses joues devenir rouges alors qu'il baissait les yeux afin d'éviter le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier eut un sourire puis l'attira à lui sans brusquerie, passant ses bras dans son dos. Duo du baisser légèrement sa tête pour la caler dans le creux du cou du vampire.

Désolé si tu as eu peur. Je ne voulais pas…

Surprenant la créature de la nuit, le natté l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer fortement contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de très longues minutes puis Heero invita l'américain à venir au bar pour faire la connaissance de Sally. Durant plusieurs longues semaines, Duo et Heero se voyaient régulièrement. Le vampire, conscient de ce qu'il était ne voulait apparemment pas précipiter les choses et laissa à son compagnon le temps d'accepter sa nature. Ils avaient tout le temps après tout.

On ne revit jamais les 3 chasseurs de vampires dans cette ville, ni d'autre d'ailleurs. Heero se faisait petit et d'ailleurs le seul à qui il volait du sang était son amant. Même Quatre et Trowa, à qui il fut présenté, ignorèrent sa véritable nature. Les années passant et Duo vieillissant, il décida de devenir comme son amant et à l'âge de 28 ans, il perdit sa nature éphémère d'humain. Ainsi, il resterait pour toujours aux côtés de celui qui occupait entièrement son cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, ils doivent parcourir le monde, toujours inséparable.

FIN

Lou : Ba ouais, désolée pas de limon pour cette fois… ba, de toute façon, vous connaissant, je suis sûre qui si vous en désirez un, vous le créerez par vous même, non ???? Gros bisous à toues.


End file.
